


Goodnight

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307





	Goodnight

01.

 

圣诞夜结束了一天的通告，上海下起了小雨。

刚进家门就被一股力道抵上墙壁的尤长靖感觉到冰凉的唇间被湿热包裹时，即将开口的圣诞快乐瞬间便被堵了回去。

“尤长靖，你知不知道现在他们在说什么？”

被夜色裹挟的玄关处没有灯光，林彦俊的声线低沉得像大提琴谱出的音符，狡猾的舌头轻易拨开齿关，扫过舌尖后又长驱直入，贴着高热的内壁一寸一寸的舔舐交融。

林彦俊今天的吻有点凶，像是要搜刮掉尤长靖胸腔里所有的氧气。

“什……么……”  
被吻得七荤八素的尤长靖有些难耐的推了推林彦俊的肩膀想要喘口气，“欸……你慢一点啦……”

镀上一层晶莹水光的唇刚刚碰上空气的第一秒，就又被某人霸道的含进了嘴巴。

“你今天的采访。”

尤长靖这才后知后觉。

刚发完新歌的尤长靖今天举办了一场线上直播首唱会，结束后在后台接受了媒体群访。

——最近大家很少看到您和林彦俊先生同框，方便和大家分享一下你们的感情生活吗？

——谢谢大家的关心，林先生和我最近都在忙自己的事情……

尤长靖对着镜头微笑，话还没有说完，画面外突然传来一个声音。

——麻烦各位媒体朋友提一些与新歌有关的问题好吗？谢谢了。

尤长靖的一个各自忙和经纪人打断的一句话被无良媒体抓住放大，将“尤长靖和林彦俊疑似出现感情问题”送上了营销号的推波助澜之中。

随之而来的是顺势而上的“be论”。

更有甚者，竟传出了两个人从一开始就是为了获得更高热度进行捆绑炒作而已，其实他们并不熟的莫须有爆料。

看样子林彦俊是因为这个心情不爽了。

“不高兴了？”  
黑暗中，尤长靖眨巴着一双泛起水雾的眼，嘴巴里还含着林彦俊的舌头，哼哼唧唧的问。

身上厚重的羽绒服被林彦俊一把褪下，骨节分明的大手滑进了尤长靖的毛衣里，顺着细腻的腰肉逡巡向上，最后停留在柔软的胸口上，指尖恶趣味的捏了捏那颗乳珠。

尤长靖忍不住闷哼一声。

双唇分离，林彦俊又将唇印烙上了尤长靖颈间的动脉，重重的吸吮了一口。

“我要补偿。”

 

02.

 

“唔——林彦俊，你好坏啊。”

毛衣皱成了一团被扔在了木地板上，尤长靖上半身的衣物被扒了个干净。从他的角度低下头看去，有颗顺毛脑袋埋首在自己被反复弄湿的胸前，酥麻的感觉像电流从乳尖一直蔓延到全身，让尤长靖感觉到腰间有些撑不住。

——我明明……只是在陈述事实而已。难道你不是刚从意大利卖完花回来吗？是他们乱讲，为什么要我补偿？

尤长靖有些欲哭无泪。

林彦俊没说话，他抬起头，饶有兴趣的盯着被自己反复舔舐玩弄到红肿的乳珠，又凑上前去和尤长靖交换一个湿漉漉的吻。

——因为你最方便。

下一秒，林彦俊成功收获了暴躁酷心的一记闷拳。

“方什么便啦！不要再说这些屁话了！林彦俊，你承认吧，你就是欲求不满！”

“嗯，我承认。”  
林彦俊抓住尤长靖作乱的手环在了自己的腰间，吻上了尤长靖柔软的短发，轻笑了一声。

“我承认只对你欲求不满。”

招架无能。

为什么这个人说荤话都让他觉得苏啊。

尤长靖终究还是软了腰，一塌糊涂的倒在了林彦俊身上，两个人的上半身紧密相贴，严丝合缝。

“林彦俊……”  
沾染上情欲的奶音软绵绵的，唤出口时好像还冒着粉红泡泡，藏着某种清纯的诱惑。

林彦俊感觉到身下的某个部位已经开始有些硬得发疼了。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊气息不稳的应了一声，抬手刚要抽开尤长靖腰间的皮带，却被尤长靖柔若无骨的手按住。

“……我有点冷欸。”

林彦俊摸了摸尤长靖的皮肤，一把将全身瘫软的人捞了起来。

“我抱你去热一点的地方。”

 

03.

 

上海是南方城市，没有集中供暖，一到冬天渗进骨子里的湿冷却实在让人难以忍受。

家里其实是铺了一层地暖的，但是衣衫尽褪的尤长靖还是觉得暴露在外的皮肤有些冷。

尤长靖以为林彦俊要抱他去卧室，没想到却在生着火的壁炉前停了下来。

尤长靖还来不及欣赏壁炉前挂满了小礼物装饰的圣诞树，就被林彦俊压在沙发上顶撞起来。

“这里会不会更舒服一点？”

褪下衣物的林彦俊紧贴住尤长靖的身体，手指在尤长靖的身上反复游走，牙齿轻咬住尤长靖的耳垂，呼出的气息悉数喷洒在那圈耳廓上，引得身下人一阵颤栗。

丝绒沙发是尤长靖一个月前刚买下来的，而此时坐垫上已经印上了一大片深色的斑驳。

“嗯……你……什么时候……买的……圣诞树？”

尤长靖一丝不挂的躺在沙发上，前端被人握在手心，上面的嘴巴和下面的小洞都被填的满满当当，快感成倍攀升。

红砖壁炉中的炭火燃烧正旺，金黄色的火焰向外冒起火星闪烁着。

就着火光，林彦俊总算看清楚了爱人的模样。

陷入情欲里的尤长靖鼻尖泛着红，绯红的眼眶被生理眼泪所晕染，一直蔓延至眼尾，奶白色的皮肤上布满着温存时林彦俊烙下的痕迹。

“你最近总是不在家，怎么会知道我什么时候买的。”  
年下的男孩用不悦的语气故意说这话，说完又重重的朝着尤长靖身体里最敏感的地方捣去，惹得尤长靖失控惊叫了一声。

他抬手摸了摸林彦俊的黑发，将两条腿开的更大，毫无保留的接纳着那根滚烫，撒着娇想要安抚小朋友的情绪：“欸……好啦……到底要怎样你才会消气啦。”

两记深顶过后，林彦俊突然灵机一动，就着还埋在尤长靖体内的姿势拿起了茶几上的手机。

身下相连的地方没了动静让尤长靖有些空虚难耐。  
他抿着下唇，疑惑地盯着不知道要做什么的林彦俊。

“消灭谣言最好的办法，是发个微博。”

林彦俊三两下编辑好了一条微博，亮着的屏幕摆在尤长靖一扫而过后便按了发送键。

“欸……林彦俊……你……”

尤长靖瞪大眼睛起身欲抢，却被林彦俊身下的那根直接顶了回去，最后一个音变了调后，剩下的话全被林彦俊拆吃入了腹。

林彦俊决定不再给尤长靖说话的机会，他把身下人抱起来跨坐在了自己腿上，身下的动作却也顺着停下来。

“宝宝自己来好不好？”  
躺下来的林彦俊撑着脑袋，饶有兴趣地盯着尤长靖的脸。

两个人之前也不是没有试过骑乘的姿势，但尤长靖总是容易害羞，所以林彦俊也不会要求。

这种姿势让那根滚烫在尤长靖身体里陷地很深，停留在身体里的时候，尤长靖甚至能完全感知到内壁包裹的形状。

尤长靖有些不舒服的扭了扭身子，却又软软的趴在了林彦俊的胸膛上，紧抿着下唇撒娇：“那……林彦俊……你可不可以为我唱首歌？”

林彦俊揉了揉尤长靖的软呼呼的栗子短发，下身明明已经硬的发烫，却还是克制住没有顶上去，而是将嘴唇贴上尤长靖红了一圈的耳廓。

“什么歌？”

尤长靖觉得自己的脸有些发烫，他捏了捏林彦俊的直角肩，闷闷的奶音敲打着胸膛：“就……圣诞节要唱的歌呀。”

 

05.

 

世界上大概有这样的一种人。  
不管是什么样的要求，只要那个人开口，就足以让人无法拒绝。

所以当尤长靖有些难为情的开始上下晃动起身体时，林彦俊抬起上半身，将卖力讨好自己的人视若珍宝一般的拥进怀里。

 

“看这条路这条街  
满是幸福滋味  
周围的布置都很圣诞节……”

默契的人之间很多东西都只需要点到为止。

所以当参杂着禁欲气息的男性嗓音混合着轻轻的喘息声落入耳中时，尤长靖瞬间被刺激地夹紧了后穴。

林彦俊会唱尤长靖的所有单曲，这是只有两个人才知道的秘密。

尤长靖总会在两个人独处的时光里一遍晃着林彦俊的手臂，一边要他为自己唱首歌。

——好啊，唱一句亲我一下。

听到这句话的时候，尤长靖甚至会一本正经的张开手掌数着手指头，两只手都数了个遍后，抬起一双大眼睛对着林彦俊瘪起嘴巴。

——欸，这样我好像很亏欸。

林彦俊看着尤长靖的模样觉得可爱想逗，就装模作样的摸了摸下巴，变本加厉。

——亏吗？那就唱一个字亲一下好了，绝世帅哥的嘴巴，不亲白不亲吼。

结果就是林彦俊每唱出一个字的时候，尤长靖都会乖乖撅起香香软软的嘴巴靠近，亲到最后，林彦俊坏笑着轻轻松松把人骗上了床。

 

“倒数happy new year  
因为你我不再孤单  
感谢有你陪伴。”

唱爱人的歌总是夹杂着某种奇妙的暧昧，唱的人明明面不改色，听的人却在脸红心跳。

尤长靖喘着粗气，头发湿哒哒的贴在额前，力度和速度逐渐放缓，在听到林彦俊的声音后头皮发麻，陷入晕眩，酥软了身子。

“嗯啊……林彦俊……我没力气了……”

尤长靖来不及反应，体内的那根就像猛然苏醒了一般，直捣花心。

天生的奶香味和汗液的味道融合在一起，林彦俊把鼻子紧贴在尤长靖的肩窝里，想要把尤长靖的气息都融进自己的身体里。

大颗的眼泪从尤长靖的眼眶里溢出来，顺着轮廓落下来，即将掉落地毯，却又被林彦俊接入手里。

林彦俊抬起手，在尤长靖面前舔过沾了眼泪的手指，带着某种诱惑暗示的意味。  
“你眼泪的味道，要不要尝尝？”

尤长靖望着眼前人，吞了吞口水。

手指插入口腔，咸味从舌尖蔓延，尤长靖抓着林彦俊的后背，感觉到身下被不断贯穿，翻起层层巨浪。

“唔……我不要了啦……”  
尤长靖皱着一双湿漉漉的眉眼将嘴里的手指吐了出来，林彦俊看着他噗嗤一声笑起来。

林彦俊放下手，靠近时脸颊相贴，将上下颠簸的尤长靖稳稳拥入怀中。

身下人还在不知疲倦地打着桩，交合的地方润滑液和体液混合在一起，碾成细密的白色泡沫。

窗外的雨声依然在持续，感受到内壁的急剧收缩，林彦俊最终在顶撞了几十下后，将浓稠的精液尽数灌进了尤长靖的肚子里。

滚烫的双唇一寸一寸贴在爱人高潮过后反复起伏的肩头上，半软的滚烫还食髓知味的停留在那片柔软中，声音喑哑动听。

 

“……我的心只为你敞开，Marry Christmas。”

 

05.

 

昏睡前尤长靖迷迷糊糊听见林彦俊在耳侧嘱咐了一句话。

——明天起床记得转发我的微博吼。

 

尤长靖暗自决定明天躺尸了。

 

林彦俊的微博：

@林彦俊：不是不熟，是熟透了。@尤长靖  
配乐：Christmas有你  
配图：结婚证.jpg

 

-end-


End file.
